The Vampire Diaries: After The Turning Point
by sneakykid
Summary: This is a continuation from the end of the mid-season finale. After Elena crashes her car, chaos ensues, and Elena is swept onto an adventure that she may or may not have control over. The road taken is full of twists and turns.
1. The Creature

Elena was paralyzed with fear and several other emotions that included shock, dread, and disbelief. The human--which apparently wasn't human because it was pulled itself back together--thing was slowly, eerily moving towards her, the prey. Elena screamed and cried, hoping someone, anyone, would save her from this-this thing. But the road was deserted and no one in their right mind would be driving or wandering around at this hour. She pounded her hands on the steering wheel and kicked at whatever was in range in panic. Elena didn't care if she hurt herself more. The glass from both the windshield and side windows embedded in various places on her had cut her deeply in several places and a few shards were digging themselves deeper into her skin. Elena could feel places that she was sure were bruising. She also was bloody terrified and scared out of her pants. Things like this never happened to her, Elena Gilbert, that is, until recently. Ever since Elena had learned of the world of supernatural, she had been running away from it. And now, it was coming after her.

She unintelligently thrashed in her seat, weakly and desperately trying to free herself so she could feebly try to escape. This wasn't like some horror movie with the fear-inducing music; the only sound that Elena could distinguish was the creatures ever-nearing footsteps on the tar road, her helicopter heartbeat, and her screaming bloody murder. Fast as a jet, Elena steadied one hand above her on ceiling while the other clicked her seatbelt suspending her upside-down free. It was incredibly uncomfortable trying to support herself with all her injuries being what they were, but, still crying, she managed.

The creature had reached the car and Elena let out a loud shriek of fear and shock, "No! Noo!" her voice faltering, tears falling like a waterfall down her cheeks. Whatever it was--Elena could still only see feet--was inches from the. Now, Elena was breathing harshly and irregularly. Then, the car was lifted off the ground, which sent Elena into a frenzy again. The next thing Elena knew, the car was being tossed, rolled again. This time, it landed in an upright position. Elena gained a more bumps and glass shards jammed into her and her vision was blurry.

"Please! No! No!" Elena's voice croaked, disorientated, fading. She sounded hoarse, as if she had been crying for hours instead minutes. Elena could now, unclearly, see her attacker. It was a man. There was no way a man could've lifted up a vehicle this size and chucked it. This was no man, but a vampire. His features were dark and indistinguishable. Elena started hyperventilating and she was getting light-headed. She couldn't see him smile a twisted, hunger-crazed smile. She didn't watch his insane, sleep-deprived, now red demon eyes ravenously stare at her exposed, vervainless neck. He effortlessly ripped the door off the vehicle as Elena scrambled to move to the passenger side and out the door. Playing with his food, he appeared at the other door and ripped it off, too, just to hear her cry of fright at his abilities.

"Gotcha!" the vampire gloated.


	2. The Rescue?

Elena clamored into the backseat and curled herself into a ball, hands gripping her head. She was rocking back and forth, murmuring unintangible words. The creature snickered, then went for the kill. He reached into the vehicle, planning to grab her by the hair and yank her out. Her whimpering would make him laugh and gleeful as he drank her blood. Her blood was splattered all over her and the car. It sweeted sweet as roses, but more salivating. Instead of whimpering, Elena kicked and yelled some more as she was forcibly dragged from the car by her hair and an arm. She was forced to her knees. The vampire, with a hand holding her hair and another under her chin, was swiftly going for his prey's neck, teeth wildly exposed.

Elena never felt the breach of skin. In fact, she felt nothing. She was losing conscientiousness fast. It felt like she was under strobe lights for all the motion she was catching. Something had ripped the vampire off of her and was now fighting it and winning. The vampire was barely able to combat his attacker's attacks.

"Don't you touch her!" the deep voice commanded. It sounded familiar. So familiar. She knew that voice. She should know, it was...what was it? To whom did it belong? Elena woozily fell forward onto the damp earth. She could smell the leaves and feel the squishy mud. Her eyes, still unfocused, were halfway open. The attacker had its back to Elena. It now had the vampire on its knees as Elena had been moments ago, breathing heavily. The attacker reached into his or her leather jacket and pulled out a steak, which was next piercing the vampire's heart. The vampire's face was decaying as it fell backward, dead.

The attacker wiped his or her hands off on his or her pants. Elena was in too much pain to care about anything anymore. There was a blackness that was peaceful and didn't hurt. It was beckoning to her.

"Oh, Gosh, no! Elena!" the attacker called. To Elena, it sounded faraway yet still familiar. "Elena! Hold on!"

As it called her, she could tell it was not a girl's voice. It was by her side in an instant. Her blurred vision didn't help identify her rescuer.

"St-Stefan?" Elena ailingly questioned, her voice barely audible.

"Yes, I am your precious Stefan, the weak brother who doesn't compare with Damon." mocked the voice. It had a sense of arrogance and sarcasm in it that singled it out at once.

"Da-" Elena breathed out, "-mon."

Her broken body was frozen with shock. Elena's eyes would've flashed and she would've had a quick intake of breath if she wasn't in her current condition. She weakly groaned as Damon carefully picked her up off the ground, wondering what she was in for next.


	3. No Pain

Elena woke up. She didn't open her eyes yet, but she knew one thing for certain: she had total clarity now. Everything made sense; she was no longer in a state of panic. Then she wondered what had happened. She lay where she was, confused. Elena retraced her night. She had spent an amazing night with Stefan, she remembered that. Elena thought Stefan would keep walking after she declared that she loved him, but, to her surprise and delight, he rushed over to her to kiss her passionately. He had been such a gentleman. Then--"Oh!" she exclaimed, anger pulsating through her--she remembered Stefan leaving to get her some water, then picking up that picture of Katherine, her doppelganger, while exploring Stefan's room. _She_ had to be the whole reason for Stefan's affection--and his sibling rivalry. Elena was hurt that she had been used for her physical appearance. Didn't _she _matter? Did anything on the inside matter at all?

Elena realized she was in the backseat of a car as the car hit a pothole in the road. She had no seatbelt on--though she was covered with a blanket--and was rather squished.

"Sorry," said a quiet voice from upfront.

The incident with the vampire and the car crash hit Elena like lightning. It all came rushing back to her: her hitting a person in the road, being tossed about in the car, incredible pain, and almost being made into a vampire's dinner. It made no sense to her. She should be in the ER, having all that glass removed and her physical injuries taken care of. But nothing hurt. No pain. Elena finally opened her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Rip van Winkle." the cocky voice coolly greeted Elena. Elena jumped to an upright position quick as a flash.

"You," was all she said.

"Mm-hmm," replied the voice. Elena narrowed her eyes, now perfectly clear. She stared at the rearview mirror so she could see his eyes when she talked to him.

"Damon," Elena said, unemotionally.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Damon snickered, "No, seriously, what is up with you and one-word statements? 'Oh!' 'You!' 'Damon!'"

Elena stared at his eyes in the mirror skeptically.

"Okay, all joking aside, whatever happened to 'Thank you for saving my life, Damon'?"

"What...happened?" Elena asked, determined, and ignoring Damon's question. She was wary of the situation and was beginning to feel her crazy state of panic returning.

"She speaks! And two words this time, _brava_!" Damon mocked. When he saw that Elena was indeed serious, he became serious as well. "You were in a car crash and some idiot, careless vampire was about to kill you and I killed him."--he looked up to see Elena's surprised face--"Then you passed out, I gave you my blood, you healed, and I've been driving ever since."

"You..._you_...Damon..._you_ saved _me_?" Elena inquired unbelievably.

"I do believe that is what I said, not the same exact words, of course." Damon replied, nonchalantly.

"But, why would _you_ save _me_? You've been threatening to kill me ever since you came to Mystic Falls." Elena stated.

"Why were you on the road so late?" Damon countered. Elena looked out the window, not wanting to talk about it.

AN: Do you think Damon and Elena are in character? What/Who needs work? (I may totally revamp this chapter if the writing doesn't seem accurate)


	4. No More Car Crashes Please!

"Why do you care?" Elena snapped. Elena didn't want to give Damon too many answers. She knew how dangerous Damon was and still remembered the way he treated Caroline. Elena also recalled the bite marks on Caroline, her confused disposition upon finding her after Damon's attack, and the fear. Her anger flared and so did her terror. She didn't forget how he attacked Bonnie either. She looked toward Damon.

"Curiosity," Damon said in a serious voice, shrugging. It wasn't as though it was a crime to ask harmless questions. He was bored as well. There was nothing but talk on the radio and the sound of tires on the road does get boring after a couple centuries of the same noise. Plus, Elena could be quite entertaining when he pushed her right buttons. He glanced behind the seat, the heartache gripping him again; the crushing feeling that he had failed his love, Katherine, yet again. Elena's physical appearance was his constant reminder of his lost love. The whole reason, he told himself, that he was bothering with Elena at the moment was so he could sort of get his mind off Katherine. (AN: Yes, yes, I know it is impossible for Damon _not _to think of Katherine when he looks at Elena, but remember that he just lost, what was it, like one hundred years of planning to get Katherine back. He's desperate and depressed and in a delicate mood.)

"Curiosity killed the cat," Elena warned, now glaring at Damon.

"Touché." Damon dryly commented, slightly amused. Her stubbornness reminded him of Katherine. However, he enjoyed poking fun at Elena. It made up for her unfair treatment of him when around Stefan. Her face was scrunched up the way it did when she was pissed and a bit frightened. A few minutes passed in silence, Elena's face eventually returned to a mixture of indifference and discomfort.

"Well, are you going to answer?" Damon asked. It wasn't like he was interested, at least, that's what he said to himself. Elena didn't reply at first. She sighed, then ran her fingers through her hair as though she was stressed.

"Where are you taking me?" Elena demanded, trying to make her voice not sound too harsh. She didn't want to answer Damon's question, especially since he was partially involved in the answer. Damon knew the truth about Katherine, too, so that meant she was angry with him as well. Elena was wondering why neither of the brothers had ever bothered mentioning to her such a crucial fact about Katherine. How could it have slipped their minds that Elena could've been Katherine's twin!?

"Must you answer every question with a question? No wonder Stefan left you. He probably couldn't put up with your constant inattention to others because all you seem to care about is yourself." Damon sneered. He watched her face fall. He definitely hit a nerve. If he thought Elena had been glaring before, he was wrong. Her face showed nothing but hurt, hatred, bitterness, and more hatred.

"And, it's no wonder," Elena retorted icily, adding as much venom into her voice as she could, "that Katherine chose to take-" she paused, "y-your brother instead of _you _to the Founder's ball."

Damon slammed on the breaks. Now he was the one that was pissed. Elena forcibly banged against the seat in front of her. She made a noise that was between a loud gasp and a small scream. As soon as the car was stopped Elena thrust open her door, she didn't want to be in anymore cars.

Outside on the dirt, she shakily collapsed to her hands and knees, fighting the tears that came with crying. Her head hung down with eyes closed tighter than the Jonas Brother's pants. She had had enough of car crashes for a lifetime now. Elena didn't want anymore accidents, regardless of whether they were harmless or not. Two life-threatening crashes were enough for the rest of her life. The memories of her first car crash were starting to resurface and her tears were evermore building up. Her first car crash was the last thing she ever wanted to remember: her parents driving with her in the backseat, then the crash. And she was the sole survivor of the accident. Elena recalled picturing nothing more gruesome or grotesque than seeing her parents lifeless bodies and knowing she could do nothing, absolutely nothing about it. That helpless, depressing, sinking feeling was also the emotions that were the strongest. The kind of feelings some girls get after being carelessly dumped by her first love. The feelings that the world is ending and it's taking out its anger on her. Elena was breathing hard, still trembling.

Damon felt his fangs instinctively grow and his eyes turned red with rage as the car was sudden stopped. He wanted to suck her dry for saying that. It was way below the belt. It was as though she had taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart, right where it hurt most. Bringing up Katherine and Stefan in the same sentence in a most unfavorable, unpleasant, and cruel way. Two of the touchiest subjects for him: his goody-two-shoes brother Stefan who always had everything handed to him, and the love of his existence, Katherine, the most breathtaking, vivacious, charming woman he had ever met. He turned around in a flash, almost ready to pounce on Elena. But before he could he then saw her scramble for out the door and fall on her hands and knees onto the ground. He would have commented on how pathetic she looked if he hadn't been so infuriated.

Elena's head slowly descended to rest on her hands. She was shaking her head back and forth repeating "No more" and was apparently unaware she was doing it. The tears were brimming over, gracefully sliding down her cheeks.


	5. How Uncomfortable

Damon looked as though he were about to hiss in disappointment. The anger was bubbling inside him like magma, and he was ready to erupt. He couldn't give in to his instincts, though. The vampire knew better than that. Acting out irrationally created bad results previously. He had to take several breaths to calm himself down some. Feeling the retraction of his fangs, he looked into the rearview mirror to see his demon-like face fading back into his handsome one. Damon quickly combed his fingers through his hair before he slowly exited the car. He stood by the vehicle, a bit puzzled.

"No more, no more," Elena was repeating. He could hear the tears in her eyes.

Damon tilted his head in confusion. No more what? What was she even crying about? He had only jerked the car to a sudden stop and almost attacked her. So what was the big deal?

He casually leaned against the car with his arms crossed while watching the Katherine look-a-like cry, frustrated. He was debating whether to help Elena or wait for her to cry it out. He needed her for his future plan.

After an extremely long minute or perhaps two, Damon became perhaps too sympathetic and too impatient while waiting on Elena. He sighed, feeling obligated to trudge over to Elena's right side and check on her, uncomfortable with the situation. He slowly bent over, sliding his hands onto his knees so that his head was even with her body.

"Um, Elena," Damon reluctantly asked, trying to get her attention, "Are you okay?" It was the thing all people said to a person who could possibly be hurt or was crying. He didn't sound too interested in her well-being at all, though; he just wanted her to shape up and fall back asleep or whatever so he could keep on time with his mysterious plans.

Elena's shoulders rose as she took a deep breath to calm herself. It didn't work. She leaned back so that she was sitting on her knees. She turned her tear-filled eyes onto Damon, not only were her eyes full of tears, but hatred as well.

Elena gathered up as much of her usual flare as she could to answer, "What do you think?" She sniffled again and looked down at her dirty hands. "No, I'm not okay." she added, her voice faltering.

"Um, is there anything I can do to help?" Damon asked, still uncomfortable. He wanted to her to get the emotional stuff out of her system before continuing on the journey.

"No, not unless you can bring people back from the dead." Elena remarked. She was done crying now. She hated to cry, especially in front of people she didn't know or disliked... people like Damon.

Damon was stunned at her answer. He forced a dry laugh, saying, "Sorry, heh. Um, no can do."

A breeze suddenly started up, sending a cold weather warning with it. He noticed Elena starting to get goosebumps. He also noticed that Elena smelled really good, not her body scent, but her blood scent. He hadn't been that tempted since...No. He wouldn't go down that road again. His mind refused to.

"You should really buckle up next time," Damon smirked. He offered his hand out like a gentleman ought to to help her up. It was his way of saying _Hey, let's get back to the car because I have many important things to do besides watching you cry._

_Next time?_ Elena thought. Why in the world would she be crazy enough to go riding with Damon--of all people--again? Elena looked at Damon's outstretched hand and shook her head. Damon shrugged and dropped his hand. Elena stared at the ground again.

"Life is cruel and unfair," Elena stated, sighing.

"Don't I know it," muttered Damon, agreeing, for once, with her.

Elena shivered. More minutes passed in silence.

"Why do I look like her? I mean, _exactly_ like her?" Elena asked, searching Damon's face for answers. She didn't need to even mention the name of whom she was referring to. The last person she wanted to talk about this to was Damon. Okay, maybe Stefan was the last person, but Damon was definitely down there with him. She didn't know what made her ask that. Especially to Damon. Maybe it was just that she didn't care anymore and just wanted answers.


	6. A Long Car Ride

AN: My sincerest apologies for not posting this chapter earlier. I had a large load of homework this week. This chapter is rather long, so I hope this makes up for that. I have also cleaned up the previous chapter (only a bit) so hopefully it is more Damon-ish. After a few of the "Damon was out-of-character" comments, I must say that I was completely unsure of how Damon would react so...I guessed. It's not really like Damon to be nice, but he can't always be mean. See, I was trying to portray how Damon was projecting his feelings about Katherine onto Elena because he still didn't have Katherine in his life. I believe I was confusing tv Damon with book Damon (I hadn't seen the Vampire Diaries for several weeks so I wasn't as up to speed as usual). Lastly, I would like to thank all you readers and reviewers for putting up with me and my lateness and odd writing while I tarry through this fanfiction. Your comments make my heart smile.

Damon was at a loss for words. The face of Katherine was staring at him with those lost puppy-dog eyes. He breathed in deeply through his nose, mulling over her question. "Um," he started, unclear of what the actual answer was, "maybe...you're...related?" Katherine didn't have any brothers or sisters. Then again, she never really spoke of her relatives. His answer was...plausible after all. It was also part of his mission to discover this.

His answer, though unsatisfactory for him, clearly was good enough for Elena. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes and brushed the dirt and other crap off of her as she started to stand up.

Damon had disappeared from her side and reappeared by the car, holding the back door open for Elena while holding a Kleenex in his other hand. He stared at her with his captivating blue eyes, almost inviting her into the car.

Elena was surprised by his gesture. She walked over to Damon, curtly took the tissue, and rebelliously walked over to the passenger seat and got in without saying a word. She didn't want to be backseat to Damon.

Damon looked puzzled for a fraction of second, then shook it off. He was going to have to be more careful, he thought as he hopped into the car. Elena could be unpredictable at times.

"Got your seatbelt on?" Damon teased. He cast a sideways glance at her, making sure she was secured. He needed her, but not dead.

Elena scoffed, "Let's just get going, okay, Damon?" As a matter of fact, buckling up was what Elena did as soon as she got in the car. Damon locked the door, revved the engine, and sped away. Elena straightened her hair the best she could while looking at the broken mirror in the car. It was a mess.

After cleaning herself up as best she could, Elena looked at the passing surroundings. "Wait, where are we going anyways? I want to go back to Mystic Falls."

"You're the one who wanted out so badly." Damon obnoxiously stated, with no intention of going back to Mystic Falls yet. "Care to remind me why that is again?"

"I'd rather not," Elena said, growing quiet. "Where are you tak-"

"Well, if you don't answer me, I won't answer your question of where I'm taking you." Damon interrupted, smirking. "An answer for an answer."

Elena was silent as she gazed out the window. She was quite calm despite how fast Damon was driving.

She suddenly turned to face Damon. He returned her stare.

"St-Stefan and I...made up. And...we were in his room...he left to get me some water...and I started...exploring...and...I saw it, the picture...of Katherine." Elena confessed. She didn't know what had compelled her to tell him. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, Stefan lays you, then breaks your heart. Typical." he shook his head melodramatically, "He's not that great of a guy anway. Too boring. I don't know what you see in him. He doesn't like to have spice in his life, you know?" Damon rambled.

"Damon, this is hard enough without your comments." snapped Elena. "Why must you hate your brother?"

"I don't _hate_ him." refuted Damon.

"So the death threats are just showing brotherly love?" Elena replied, sarcastically.

"I'm letting Stefan know his place in the world. He's a vampire, and a big boy, so he should start acting like one." Damon responded.

"It seems to me that he'd be perfectly content with you out of the picture." Elena retorted. She pushed her hair out of her face defiantly.

"I got that impression from him, too. I was surprised by all that he accomplished without me, though."

"Ugh! Do you always have to have the last word?!" Elena complained. _Selfish, annoying, cocky..._was going through Elena's mind.

"Someone's got to have it."

"You know what? How about we both be quiet. That way neither of us has the last word." suggested Elena irritably.

"But don't you want to know where we're going?" added Damon, cockily. He knew it would irk Elena.

Elena scowled and looked down from his face. She suddenly grinned like a child proving his teacher wrong.

"Hopefully it's to a gas station." Elena rebutted. _Who's the smart one now?_

Damon's face fell as he spied the near-empty gas gage. He groaned and cussed, "Damn it!" This was going to put him behind some and he had no cash on hand. He barely had had any time to prepare for this impromptu trip. He knew he had forgotten something.

Damon took a sharp, sharp turn at the nearest stop sign without bothering to stop. Elena, unsuspecting of Damon's cruel move, had her arms sprawled out, clinging to whatever she could hold onto for balance, meaning her door and Damon's seat. Damon merely snickered at Elena's reaction.

When they arrived at a gas station, Damon started to fill up the car while Elena took advantage of his absence by turning on the radio. Damon swiftly opened his door and propped one knee up onto the driver's seat while he leaned closer to Elena.

Elena flinched from his nearing presence, wanting to maintain as much distance from him as possible. He continued to gaze into her deer-in-the-headlight wide eyes, inching closer to her. "What do you think you're..." Elena started, but trailed off seeing as Damon abruptly turned away from her and started digging in the glove compartment. "...doing?" she finished. _There must be money in here_ somewhere, Damon thought. _If not, I'll just have the girl working give us the gas for free_.

"This may be a free country, but gas is one of those luxuries that, for one, is not." Damon coolly responded. He took out a wadful of cash. He was still uncomfortably close to Elena.

He smiled in curiosity as he said, "Boo!" making Elena jump. Clearly, she didn't trust him. Elena scoffed and looked stern as smacked his arm. "Hey," he warned. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Don't scare me then," replied Elena in the same tone.

Damon went inside to pay and came out with a bag...of something. Damon? Shopping? Not likely.

He was back in the car in a flash. "Here," he said, tossing the bag onto Elena's lap. "You need to eat, right?"

Elena sighed, _How...thoughtful. Of Damon._ "Um. Yeah. Thanks." She peeked into the bag to see a small bag of cookies, a Coca-Cola, and one of those sandwiches that comes already made.

Damon leaned closer to Elena, grinning, showing his pearly white teeth. He whispered rather loudly, "Now, do I get a snack?"

AN (again): Sorry this chapter wasn't up to par. I even found it a little dull. The next chapter will be better, though.


	7. Civility

AN: Yes, this chapter is short, but you're getting two in row, baby! Thanks for all the replies and critiques. I really do appreciate them despite my lack of replying.

Elena recoiled from Damon as though she'd been struck by a snake. "No!" she cried out, then said more sternly, "No." She contemplated slapping him in the face as she had done several times before.

"Elena-" Damon started, leaning away from her. He had a face of mock-hurt, though his eyes were killer.

"Don't you dare take blood from me, you-you leech! You-" Elena almost yelled.

"Oh, very mature, Elena. You've been reduced to name-calling." Damon applauded. "And you're right. If I take blood from you now, I'd risk getting a stain in Stefan's car." He paused, "On second thought...."

Damon was leaning towards Elena again. Elena unthinkingly lunged passed him and honked the horn. Several heads turned to their direction. Damon scowled and returned to the proper sitting. He couldn't bite Elena now--whether he had actually planned to--not with all this attention, as miniscule as it may be. _Nosy humans. Don't give a hoot about others' privacy_, Damon thought. He put the car into drive and pulled out of the gas station.

"You are a pain in the neck, Elena," Damon commented, "No pun intended." He tried to laugh it off but all Elena did was coldly stare at him.

They bickered more as they went on. After a while, they, astonishingly, stopped talking completely. Too steamed with the other's responses. Elena hadn't wanted to eat her food at first--given the fact that it came from Damon and he wanted some kind of retribution for it--but she eventually caved.

Elena sighed, disturbing the too silent and tense atmosphere. "Can't we at least be _civil_ to each other, Damon?" Elena finally offered. She was tired of fighting with Damon. She had done enough fighting for a while.

"Hey, I am being perfectly civil. You're the one who's..." Damon was cut off by the serious look on her face. "I suppose we could come to an agreement."

"By the way, I know we're heading southwest. We passed by Wiensdale a while back." stated a smug Elena.

"So you must know we're over five hundred miles from your precious Mystic Falls and there's no way you're getting back there so soon." Damon said. Elena's jaw dropped as she mouthed "Five hundred miles."

***

"A hotel, Damon? _Really_?" Elena complained, as Damon pulled into a cheap-looking one. It had been dark outside for several hours, but apparently Damon wanted to get in all the miles he could squeeze in. Elena had unconsciously yawned a few times, which, in turn, reminded Damon that he hadn't slept well at all the night before.

"It's either that or the car." answered Damon, turning off the car. "Suit yourself."

"I don't think you and I in the same room is such a great idea." added Elena.

"We've lasted just as long in the car. I'm tired and hungry. Don't mess with me." Damon cautioned. "I don't feel like killing you tonight."

Elena groaned as reluctantly got out of the vehicle. The cool, fresh air felt refreshing. They were evenly paced heading for the door of the hotel even though they were distanced. Damon and Elena, though, accidently both grabbed for the door at the same time, resulting in them touching hands.

"Sorry," they both murmured. Damon was amused and Elena hid her smirk. It was a little funny. And awkward.

AN: "[H]is eyes were killer" (from above) can be taken two different ways. Think about it. *wink*


	8. Tolerance

Once inside the dingy two-bed, one bathroom hotel room that Damon was able to score, Elena gasped. "I don't have any clean clothes."

"Hm." Damon looked around. "I don't either. Seems we'll both have to sleep naked." he joked.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're vicious."

Damon plopped down on his back on one bed, grabbed the tv remote, and turned on the television. "There's nothing good on tv at this time of night."

Elena said nothing.

"Tomorrow we can run into a Wal-Mart or something and buy new clothes, okay? Okay." Damon told Elena. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I never thought I'd say this, but...thanks, Damon." Elena simply told him. "And, if you don't mind, I'm going to shower."

***

Elena woke thinking it had all been a bad dream. Here she was, snug in her bed, Damon-less in her room. She tried to convince herself she really was at home, that she hadn't crashed her car and ended with Damon. But the smell of the questionably sanitary sheets, the feel of the overfluffiness of the pillows, and the stuffy, almost musty air made her face the truth. When Elena eventually opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Damon...in nothing but a towel. He was still a little wet, there were beads of water someplaces on his arms and neck, and his hair was one shade darker and clung to his head more. Of course Damon couldn't see her because his back was to Elena. He was by his bed, fumbling with some clothes. For a jiff, Elena couldn't help but admire his back muscles. She quickly shook the thought and picture from her head.

"What're you doing!?" she screeched. It was highly inappropriate and uncomfortable seeing him like that. He turned to grin at her, somehow managing to get his pants one without Elena seeing any unnecessary skin.

"Getting dressed." Damon answered. "Anything else, Mom?"

Elena ignored the remark. "Would you please do that somewhere where I can't see you?" Elena pleaded.

"Fine." Damon gathered up his clothes, heading to the bathroom, and mumbled, "Someone's not a morning person."

Elena chucked a pillow to where he was a second before, and she heard his grin.

***

As Damon and Elena were heading out the door (Damon had already paid, or so he had said), the lobbyist winked at him as she adjusted her collar. Elena gaped at Damon.

"A vampire's gotta eat sometime." Damon explained once they were safely in the car.

"You sicken me." Elena replied.

"Now, now, Elena, don't start that again." warned Damon.

"Well, if you keep doing what you're doing, then-" Elena stopped. "You know what? Nevermind. I don't want to finish that sentence."

"I am flattered, Miss Gilbert, that you went to all the trouble to be nice." chimed Damon.

Elena laughed. She actually laughed. It really was a giggle, but a small laugh nonetheless. Elena was sort liking this truce. Once one got past all the threats and evil deeds and egotistical remarks, Damon could be civilized.

AN: I don't know what I was thinking either...


	9. No Worries

Elena was full from the continental breakfast. So full that she felt as though she would throw up if the car went over anymore huge potholes. But in a good way. She was silent as she tried to remember her dream from last night. All she could remember were three lit candles. It was bothering her because her dream had been important, as if it were trying to tell her a message. Elena disliked it when she only remembered one specific picture from her dream, but the rest was a blur as though it were gone.

Damon was actually surprised Elena was cooperating so well and vice versa. It was strange...and nice. Elena was witty and charming, especially when she was angry. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how he would have the last laugh. His mind then turned from his growing acquaintance to his plan. Elena was still in the dark about where he was taking her. It was good she stopped pestering him about it because he didn't know what to say anymore. But he had a plan. He always had a plan. His motive for not making Elena permanently shut up was his dear, sweet Katherine. If Katherine were to return, he would need Elena alive, more or less, that is.

* * *

"Here, take this, buy whatever, and I'll you outside in exactly one hour." Damon commanded, handing Elena a $100 bill after dropping her off at Wal-Mart. He drove away without any explanation.

Elena shivered and gave the store a reluctant stare, kind of like the ones children wear when they ask, "Do I have to?" She sighed as she walked inside.

***

His phone shook in his hand as he dialed the number. He was so nervous he couldn't stop shaking. Many types of scenarios were running through his head. He was awfulizing and asking What If?'s to himself. He was scared. Angry. Hurt. But more worried than anything else. He hadn't talked with the person he was calling since...well, it just hadn't ended well. And this was just the beginning. There was enough chaos without this. Someone had been attacked again. Found in or near a car (the details which had come out were very vague). Another body, drained of blood.

"Hello?" a voice on the receiver answered lazily.

"Damon, what have you done with Elena?" he demanded. The exhaustion and concern were apparent in his voice.

"Relax, she's safe with me. Technically, she's not _with _me-"

"She's not with you!?" he shrieked through his clenched teeth.

"Are you worrying again? You know that'll give you wrinkles." Damon smirked into the phone. "Calm down, she's at Wal-Mart."

He paused. Was Damon lying? It was too common a response; one he wasn't expecting. He could never tell if Damon was lying or not. Damon tried to tell the truth, but it was usually not _all _the truth. He was also a good lier.

"Wal-Mart?" he asked skeptically, and calmly. She was better safe than sorry, if it was, in fact, true.

"Of course. She's a girl, and girls love to shop. So where else does one drop her off when I have...things to do?"

"You have to bring her back right now. Her vehicle has been found and her family's upset. The police are starting to investigate things that should be left alone. She left her necklace, and I swear, if you're...compelling her..." he didn't bother to finish, Damon would know his intention.

"I'll bring her back when I'm done with her." Damon replied slyly. _Well, well, well, one of the kittens has lost not only her mittens, but her pretty little necklace, too._

"No. You bring her back now! You just can't do what you're doing, Damon! It's kidnapping!"

"I've gotta go, bro. It's illegal for teenagers to talk on their cell phones while they drive. Did you know that? Hah. Goodbye, Stefan." Damon hung up.


	10. I Can Always Make You

"...It is the only thing I know of...that can help you." the wheezy voice said, handing over a large paper bag. It stuck out in different directions and was folded at the top. It was a miracle the bag hadn't ripped or torn due to the weight held inside it. Damon nodded as he reached out and carefully took the bag. He was handling it as though it were a precious, fragile gem (not that Damon handles things well in the first place, but you get the idea).

"Send me the bill," he said casually, his ravenous eyes never leaving the bag. Then he left.

***

"Funyuns? Really, Elena, _really_?" Damon taunted, imitating Elena from last night. Elena had set a bag of Funyuns in the front seat and Damon seemed perfectly at ease. Elena rolled her eyes at Damon as she shoved a bag of her dirty clothes into the backseat. She had bought food as well as clothes. Damon was rather surprised Elena was on time and not complaining. He was also suspicious if she had contacted anyone during her spree. She looked way too confident to have just shopped the entire hour. He took a cursory glance at the bags behind and dismissed his previous thought. _Perhaps not_, he thought.

"And nothing for me?" Damon asked, in a fake-sweet voice.

"Why would I buy _you_ something?" Elena remarked sarcastically. "Well, I did find something that might be to your taste." Elena added smugly. She dug around in the bags and finally pulled out a small black plastic box, and handed it to Damon.

"Twilight-themed Vampire Candies?" Damon asked her skeptically. Elena smirked as though she were about to say "Gotcha!" but in a more sarcastic way.

"I figured you could eat this instead of...people." Elena said, resisting the urge to snicker. The look on Damon's face was priceless.

Damon looked from the candies to her, "You're trying to soften me up," he deduced, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, "Why?"

_Damn it, he knows_. Elena gave an exaggerated sigh, surrendering, "Where are you taking me, Damon?"

"Now, now, let's not start _that_ argument." Damon remarked. "You'll just lose again." Elena was just not giving up at this.

Damon turned his attention to starting up the car and driving away as quickly as possible. He was in a hurry.

"I will not-" Elena started, annoyed by Damon always getting his way.

Damon cut her off before she could finish. "Have you lost anything recently, Elena?" Damon innocently inquired, trying to distract her.

Elena stiffened and immediately answered, "No." Damon would've believed her had he not known the truth.

"I think you have." Damon smirked.

"Fine. I lost something...unimportant. Why do you care?" Elena looked at Damon, frustrated. Damon shrugged, almost uninterested. "So, why are we here?"

"I'm starting to get a little sick of your futile little attempts to uncover my motives." Damon threatened. Elena was getting under his skin.

"And I'm not going to listen to you." replied Elena defiantly. She folded her arms against her chest.

"I can always...make you."

Elena snorted. "You and what army?"

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Damon asked, mock horror on his face, but it was broken by a sneer.

"You haven't given me any reason to." Elena retorted. Her senses were on high alert. _Crap! Crap! Crap! He knows about the necklace!_ Elena thought.

"And I haven't given you any reason not to believe me either." Damon countered.

AN: Sorry for jumping so much...I figure the fluff is a bit boring...so I cut it! I deleted the author's note as well. I shall continue with my fanfiction, by the way. Um, I'm going to guess and say there are only five or so chapters left based on my outline (I really should have looked at it before coming to my conclusion). Things are going to start getting chaotic. And I think I may be able to finish this before Thursay! Hurrah! I'll just have to get cracking on the writing. I really appreciate all your enthusiasm in your reviews! Thanks all!! :D


	11. Over the Limit

Elena looked at the speedometer as soon as she heard the siren. Damon was way over the speed limit. His head rose slightly as he looked into the rearview mirror. He smirked. Elena glanced behind her seat to see how far away the police were. Damon casually slowed down and pulled over, the cop car right behind him.

The police officer, a man, dutifully walked over and rapped on the window of the car, notepad out and ready. He was tan, tall, and wearing sunglasses. Damon rolled the window down.

"Good morning, officer, is there a problem?" asked Damon lackadaisically. His face was full of both angelic innocence and mischievousness.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the police officer questioned, looking intently at Damon as though he had just committed murder instead of breaking the speed limit.

"Yes, I was a bit over the speed limit." Damon played, carelessly waving a hand. He was telling the truth, after all.

"Correction, you were twenty miles an hour over the speed limit. Do you realize the danger you were presenting to yourself and other drivers? Especially your pretty little lady over there." the police officer lectured.

"There would've been no accident with me, trust me...Officer Dwight." Damon answered, reading the name embroidered on the officer's uniform.

Officer Dwight ignored him and continued with procedure. "Have you been drinking today, sir?" Officer Dwight went through the list of possibilities of what could've impaired Damon's driving to which Damon answered no to all of them. Elena could see right through Damon's game as soon as the officer walked over.

The officer then directed his gaze over to Elena, actually leaning one arm on the rolled down window. Damon tensed. Officer Dwight stared at her for a few moments, then took off his sunglasses. "I recognize you."

Elena's face drew a total blank. _What?_ Elena's mind raced. Who the heck was this guy?

"Elena Gilbert, right?" the officer asked. His breath smelled like smoke.

Elena slowly nodded once, dumbfounded.

"Someone reported you as missing." Officer Dwight stated, "Is that true?"

Elena gulped and cast a look at Damon. He was relaxed, then looked at her. And winked. It meant that he had everything under control.

She shook her head. "No, sir. As you can see, I'm not missing. I just decided to go on an...impromptu trip with...him." Elena said, imitating Damon's calm charade, and jabbing a finger in Damon's direction.

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, I'm going to have to write you up-" the officer started. He looked up as soon as Damon started speaking.

"That won't be necessary," Damon said, his pupils dilating and constricting, "There is clearly no problem here. And you're going to go back to your car and forget this ever happened."

"You know, you two seem pretty nice. Let's forget the whole thing." the officer dazedly repeated. He went back to his car and drove away.

"I'm shocked, Miss Gilbert," Damon announced, once back on the road.

"What?" Elena asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Were you actually nervous?" Damon was trying to hold in a chuckle. His eyes were scrunched the way they did when he was being sarcastic.

"Um, yeah. I don't like lying to the law." Elena answered. _And I thought you were _never _going to send him away_, she added mentally.

"That's why you don't lie at all. I never did." Damon proudly admitted. He was back to speeding (though it was at a more normal pace).

AN: Whew! They almost got caught...NOT!


	12. Chapter 12

"That's because you don't need to because you have that compulsion thing you do." Elena replied, using her hands to try explain how Damon compelled people.

"That's true, too." Damon agreed. He could get away with _anything _he wanted. There was no one holding him back. Elena could at least understand that.

Oddly enough, the hours slipped away as Damon drove. They made small talk without too much fighting. Elena, bored, eventually fell asleep in the afternoon.

***

Everywhere she looked there was black. It seemed all her senses were cut off because she couldn't hear or smell anything. Her hands blindly reached out to grab air. Then, three candles, just like she had before in a previous, lit up before her eyes. They didn't give off much light so she couldn't pinpoint her location. But the flickering flames did illuminate the ground slightly. Elena could faintly identify the unmowed grass. Some words were being uttered behind her, but she couldn't, for some reason, comprehend them. She couldn't turn around either. She was frozen to the spot not of her accord. Some sort of paralysis out of her control, maybe? Then, Elena could make out something sparkling on the other side of the candles in front of her. She squinted to see, but the sparkling thing had faded. She felt the candles' burn.

FLASH! The sparkling thing was right in front of her. Elena had a bad feeling about it as it whirled near her. She couldn't make out what it was.

FLASH! She was in a green meadow, teeming with life and flowers and trees and water. She, though, was on a patch of somewhat dead grass. There was a "t" shaped tree in front of her, full of knots and little branches that weaved and tangled and lead in endless directions, off into the unknown. It made no sense. Stefan suddenly appeared on the other side of the meadow by some rosemary. His hands were held out for her. He had a look of concern and love on his face. He called out to her and disappeared into the forest. Elena got up and stumbled after him, but when she looked behind her, she was in the same spot. She spotted Damon, too, running through the thistles and out of sight. He looked...fierce, determined. Something down in front of her, startling her. Elena screamed. It was a crow that had fallen from a tree at her feet. It was still bleeding, but it was dead.

***

Elena woke up gasping. Something bad had happened. Her neck hurt for napping at an odd angle.

Damon looked at her, blue eyes smoldering with concern. She had been talking in her sleep and said some rather intriguing names and phrases.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded. "Did you..." she said, trailing off. She was about to ask "Did you make me have that dream?" but stopped.

"Did I what?" Damon asked, sounding bored.

When Elena didn't answer--she was still trying to figure out her dream--Damon sighed and said matter-of-factly, "Your dream? No, I didn't do that."

"How do you know about it, then?" Elena asked in a tone that was both demanding and polite.

Damon chuckled. "It's not as if you were silent when you were sleeping. '_Oh, Stefan!_' '_Damon, don't leave!_'" he recited, making his voice girly for the last part.

Elena's eyes widened in shock. "I don't remember saying anything." she stated quietly. "And I would not say _that_!"

"You were quite the chatterbox." Damon explained, reminiscing.

Elena groaned and started massaging her temples. "But I _never_ talk in my sleep."

"Care to share your dream? I am curious to know. Though, I got a pretty good idea of what it was about, but nothing specific, you know."

"Not really. It didn't make any sense anyways."

"Oh. Too bad."

AN: Yeah, too bad...


	13. That Couple Look

"You hungry?" Damon asked Elena. They were coming up to another gas station.

"Starved." Elena replied. She eyed the gas station and the word "quaint" came to her mind.

"What would you like?" Damon inquired politely, getting out of the car.

"I'll find something." announced Elena, getting out of the car, too. She stretched. It felt good to stand up and walk around after stuck in the car for a long time. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she followed Damon inside.

"Nice day for a drive," the cashier commented coolly as Damon and Elena placed their munchies onto the counter. The cashier was a girl, tanned, blonde, and blue-eyed, the kind of girl on the cover of magazines. This girl, though, was naturally pretty.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed, not really following what the girl said. He had other things on his mind.

"How long have you two been together?" asked the cashier curiously as she scanned their items.

"We're not together." Elena immediately stated bluntly.

"Oh, forgive me, you two, you know, just had that couple look." apologized the cashier. Then she added with a perfect smile, "You would make a cute couple, though."

Damon grabbed the bag, then put his free arm on the counter and leaned forward slightly. Elena's eyes widened as she recognized that look he was starting to give. He was like an adorable cat wriggling and elegantly scrunching down right before the pounce.

"Not as cute as-woah" charmed Damon, when he was cut off by Elena pulling him by his jacket sleeve through the door.

"C'mon, Romeo," Elena muttered, rolling her eyes.

Just as they were out the door, a man, dressed in black, rudely rushed inside, bumping Elena hard into Damon. She would've fallen if Damon had not caught her by her shoulders in his arms. Elena's cheeks were immediately pink. He was quick, and quite warm for a vampire. Then, it started to get awkward. "Uh, sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed. "You can let go of me now."

Damon held on experimentally for a few more seconds, his eyes full of the excitement which contradicted the calm in the rest of his face. He reluctantly released Elena from his safe grip. Elena involuntarily shivered, as if to shake something off. He opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a gunshot.

AN: Le gasp! Okay, I know this chapter is really short and I've left you with a cliffhanger, but I will post the next chapter very, very soon. :)


	14. Bloody Murder

Both Damon's and Elena's heads snapped towards the sound. It had come from the inside of the gas station. Then, they heard the cashier girl screaming, and a big thunk. It sounded like the cash register had gone flying and hit a wall.

Damon started to walk back to the car. Elena hung back, stunned. She blinked several times, then called out, "Damon! We have to help!"

Damon stopped and turned to face Elena. "Oh, 'we' do?" he asked.

Elena was momentarily at a loss for words, then shook it off. "Wh-what? Damon, we have to help them. You could fight him off. Save her."

"Why should I?" he asked coldly. He placed his hands in his pockets.

Elena's jaw dropped. "Are you _serious_?! You can actually do something good, something selfless, for once in your life." she wanted to smack him. Again. He just stood there, staring at her, expressionless.

"Fine," Elena continued, scoffing, "I'll go help." She only said to provoke so when she started walking towards the door, she was surprised he didn't follow.

"Bad idea," Damon said menacingly, appearing right in front of the door, blocking Elena from getting in. "Let's go back to the car. This will turn out all right."

"Why are you so selfish?!" Elena almost yelled at him. Stefan wouldn't even blink before rushing in there to offer his assistance if he had been here. Elena recoiled at her own thought, she had just thought of..._Stefan_...

As if to prove her wrong, Damon wrenched the door open and disappeared inside. Elena cautiously followed. She had just stepped through the door noticing the mess of the broken cash register when she was knocked to the ground, and a sack was violently forced over her head. All the breath was knocked out of her. Meanwhile Damon, near the fainted cashier, was going for the kill, the robber's neck.

"Stop right there or the girl gets it!" a deep voice called. It had come from the person who trapped Elena. The accomplice. He was holding Elena's scrawny wrists together with one hand.

Damon hesitated, unbeknownst to Elena, for a brief second. The hesitation gave the first robber time to grab his gun and blast Damon in the chest. Close-range. Near his heart. Damon gasped and clutched at his chest, dropping to the ground. His breath was irregular.

"Damon!" shrieked Elena. She knew nothing. She thought Damon would've taken care of everything by now. The accomplice had a knife, now pressed onto Elena's throat, threatening to draw blood. He viciously yanked her up by the back of her shirt. Elena was shaking. She'd heard a shot and couldn't see a blasted thing. Damon wasn't answering, so that meant.... That's when Elena started screaming bloody murder.

"C'mon!" the first robber, scrambling with some of the money on the floor. The accomplice hoisted Elena up and flung her across his shoulder as though she were a duffel bag. Now Elena was kicking at the man who held her and trying to take the bag off her head. The fight part of her flight-or-fight reflex kicked in. She was clawing, grabbing, thrashing, doing whatever it took to get out of the man's iron-grasp. She finally managed to rip the bag off. He yelped and immediately dropped her/threw her down. Elena had drawn his blood from somewhere on his face. The first robber turned around to grab Elena.

Then, Damon was upon them with a rage burning more intense than the fire in his eyes. They fired a few more shots, but the bullets were not wooden, and nowhere near his heart this time. As quick as a wink, Damon had sunk his teeth into the first robber's neck and ripped out the his throat. He spat out the pieces of esophagus and windpipe and other components in the neck which had been torn out by Damon's teeth. The accomplice was horrified at the sight (and of Damon's demonic face) and, like the coward the accomplice was, tried to escape.

Damon was upon him in a jiffy, but the accomplice, in self-defense, stabbed Damon in the shoulder without prevail. It would be the pitiful human's last act as Damon killed him. He threw the body down disgustingly.

Damon's face was red with fading fury and blood, which he couldn't help but lick at.


	15. Roadrunner

Elena was gasping and writhing on the floor in a glob of blood. She was also having a coughing fit. She looked a mess. Her face was marked with scratches, her hair a disarray, and her clothes stained with her own blood. Her mind comprehended nothing other than pain. It never let up, and she could tell she was losing blood.

Elena was covered with so much blood Damon didn't know where to start. He calmly and collectively kneeled down by Elena and held her hand. It was as cold as meat from the fridge. He squeezed it reassuringly. Elena returned the pressure, only it was more like a her hand was a boa constrictor and his hand was the prey getting its life squeezed out.

He could feel her weakening pulse due to the blood loss. With his free hand, he finally identified the source of most of the bleeding was from her right arm, which had a deep cut from her forearm to her just before her shoulder, and from a scrape on back of her head.

Her pulse suddenly skyrocketed downward. Damon cussed, bit his wrist and shoved it to Elena's mouth. She fought, clearly disliking the taste. By then, he had her cradled in his arms.

"Don't fight this, Elena," Damon pleaded (sounding more like a command though). "C'mon, c'mon."

After Elena was forced a reasonable amount of blood, Damon had brought her back to the car (He smirked and said "Deja vu." as he laid her in the seat.). He compelled the cashier girl to forget, then trashed the security cameras. Damon drove off without a second thought.

***

Elena knew this feeling.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"You're asking me?" Damon snorted, "You cut that vein in your arm that could've caused you to bleed to death, plus you cut your head." he related what had happened. "That whole situation could've been avoided."

Elena flinched. Damon had spoken so harshly, it felt like he had slapped her across the face (for once). She remained quiet for a few brief moments, then bit her lip. "I'm sorry." she said, sounding like a little girl who had just lost her puppy. "I...just wanted to help."

"Well now you know why I don't choose to help out." Damon muttered through his teeth. He was so pissed, yet relieved in a way he didn't understand. Elena ran a hand through her hair. Quite frankly, Damon was scaring her. She knew he could've left her for dead, but he didn't. He could've let her die many times, yet failed to. Instead, he rescued her time and time again. But she knew her luck would run out with Damon eventually. He would probably get tired of saving her and end up killing her himself. A thought she tried to shake off. If seeing his unnaturally blue eyes were to be the last thing she'd ever see as she died, then-

"Just like Roadrunner, you always seem so close to death, but manage to escape it." Damon finally stated, almost curiously. Breaking the ice which had been forming between them in the car.

"And whose fault is it that I'm always so close to death, Wile E. Coyote?" Elena retorted, trying to lighten the atmosphere as he did, copying his tone to a tee. She even crossed her arms to add to the effect.

"Most certainly not mine. I've been the one who has been saving your life recently, as in more than once." Damon emphasized.

"Damon," Elena nervously started, "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Damon nonchalantly replied.

"Why did you...come to Mystic Falls?"

Damon directed his icy blue eyes to Elena. Elena wasn't sure if he would explode or not. He did have a history of violence. "That is a long and complicated story; one of which I'm quite certain you've heard much about." explained Damon, not giving her a direct answer. Elena understood the meaning underneath (and the story to which he was referring to) nonetheless.

"Katherine?" she asked in a soft, quiet voice, afraid to upset him again. She didn't know Katherine was still alive...technically. She thought Damon had returned to wreak havoc on his brother and to pay homage to his lost lover.

"Mmhmm."


	16. Instinct

AN: I am epically sorry for the late update. My homework for the past weeks has been _insane_! I hope this chapter makes up for everything...

"And?" Elena inquired, waiting for him to continue. She wanted his reasons, his motive, not just an "Mmhmm."

"And...what?" asked Damon, humoring her. His grip on the wheel tightened infinitesimally. He didn't notice, but Elena did.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Elena said, rolling her eyes. Her jaw was set.

Damon breathed out, stating simply, "I came back to see Katherine." He saw Elena tense. Her head cocked to the left, puzzled.

"Damon," she breathed, "What-what do you mean? How can you see...?" She trailed off. The church where Katherine died had been burned down. There could've only been ashes left of her, and she was sure the townspeople of the 1860's weren't so keen on keeping the remains.

"Ah, so my goody-two-shoes brother has been withholding." commented Damon smugly. He glanced over at Elena. Her expression was priceless.

"Withholding what?" Elena said, irritably, "Damon, what are you not telling me?" Her eyes burned into his. The suspense was killing her. She'd had enough of Damon's beating around the bush.

"You want truth about Katherine?" Damon asked, to double check. He smiled, anticipating her reaction before she gave it.

"Damon, please..." Elena said impatiently. He was contorted and pleading. She was as intent on people telling the truth as he was.

Damon took a deep breath. "As you very well know, Katherine was beautiful, vivacious, charming, dangerous, sexy, unpredictable, and...a lot like you, I guess." he paused. _Did I just say that?_ Damon thought, unsure of whether he truly meant it. He shook the thought from his head, then watched the road.

Damon's mind wandered back to nearly 150 years ago, his dates, courting, and secret excursions with Katherine. Everything wonderful about life back then came back to him. There was some tidbits of when he and Stefan tolerated each other, even had fun, but it was mainly thoughts about Katherine and her fiery personality, her touches and kisses, the sex, and love they shared. His heart ached as he thought of how he had failed Katherine for the last 146 years. Damon's face saddened for a two seconds, then returned to normal, but his eyes retained the sadness. His melancholy gaze was directed back to Elena, who was waiting. It had only felt like a few seconds to her.

"Katherine is not dead. She is still alive." Damon stated bluntly, hope coloring his words. Elena's reaction was just as he had hoped. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened with surprise and something resembling pain. Her mouth fluttered, speechless, yet trying to find the words to speak. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Wh-wh-what!?" she inevitably cried out. Damon merely nodded. He figured she should cool down before getting the whole betrayal story.

_Stefan lied to me! He is only using me to play with until he can find Katherine!_ Elena thought. _Wait, that makes no sense! Stefan wouldn't do that to me. But then again, that picture. I could be Katherine's twin. He kept that picture. I was only a reminder of his love._

Elena hadn't realized she was hyperventilating until the car was pulled over and Damon had a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, calm down, Elena. It's okay." He said other similar things as well.

Elena felt faint. Light-headed. Nauseous. She had been lied to. And used. Oh, how did she not see that? How could she have been so stupid?

"Elena, Elena, you're going to pass out soon if you keep doing that, you know." Damon informed her, hand still on her shoulder. Her heavy breathing stopped at once. She took long, deep breaths instead of short, irregulars ones to steady herself.

"Tell me why-how that is possible." demanded Elena, using the full power of her eyes with the puppy dog hurt and edgy hawk look.

Damon told Elena how Katherine and the other vampire hadn't burned, but had been placed in the tomb below, a holding cell until it was safe for them to walk the earth again. He also told of Stefan's betrayal with gritted teeth. Of how Stefan had snatched his precious Katherine from him.

Elena was horrified and touched by the story, very much emphasizing with Damon (because she was only getting his point of view, and she had been betrayed by Stefan as well). Her mind was vulnerable. Being this depressed brought back memories of her parents car crash. She had miraculously survived, and they didn't. It was no fair.

Elena and Damon were feeling the same feelings of hurt and betrayal. Their eyes mirrored each other, echoing the pain and desperation, the loneliness and impatience. If Elena had been more herself, she would have noticed the concern in Damon's eyes; Damon _never_ had concern in his eyes. Without looking away, Elena noticed how warm and protective Damon's hand was on her shoulder. She was oddly comforted and felt secure. Damon felt his hand still on Elena's shoulder. Why hadn't he moved it yet? It felt...somewhat nice there. It was as snug as a bug in a rug.

Damon's eyes flashed. There was something funny in the air as the two leaned closer and eradicated any space left between them. Elena didn't know what compelled her to do what she did. It just sort of happened. Like it was instinct or meant to happen.

Two lonely people seeking solace. The most painful memories had been brought up and the emotions tied with them were resurfacing as well. The electricity, the magnetism between them was too much. It was all impulsive. Elena's stomach had butterflies. She felt elated. Damon's jaw hurt, not in the way it does when he's thirsty, but for something else. He didn't want her blood, he wanted her.

Their breathing slowed, hearts racing faster than a hummingbird's wings. Both silently noted how warm the other was. The passion in the atmosphere was stronger than Romeo's and Juliet's yearning for each other. Elena's and Damon's gaze was directed, as though synchronized, to the other's mouth. Then, ever so slowly, their eyes closed, and their lips touched, briefly, gently.


	17. The Ceremony

AN: Sorry for the long overdue update. I, heh heh, kind of forgot about this fic.

The feeling of Damon's lips against Elena's and vice versa was phenomenal. Elena started to cling herself to Damon by bringing one hand behind his neck and the other was holding the back of his hair. Damon did the same, except one hand was at the side of Elena's neck and the other held a handful of her gorgeous hair.

Damon suddenly froze. Elena felt Damon stiffen and unclung herself from Damon to see what had gone wrong. Damon had felt the feeling before it happened, but failed to prevent it. His eyes were glazed red and his fangs were elongated. Gentleman-like, he tried to turn away from Elena, much as Stefan had done, to save her the horror of having to look upon his demonic face.

"Damon," Elena breathed quietly and understandingly (and also filled with shock at what she had done). Damon's face was emotionless, unreadable.

"Let's go," said Damon, his voice unbearably controlled, as he suddenly accelerated the car.

This had definitely not been part of Damon's plan. _Kissing Elena?_ he thought, _Stupid_. She hadn't spoken a word to him since...but he hadn't said anything either. He had to stay focused. He was doing this all for Katherine. He stole a glance at Elena; she was staring out the window. Damon did a double-take. Her expression...it was dejected. Impatient. Angry. Hurt. Confused. Heartbroken. Stubborn. And he could tell she was fighting tears. But she hid it so well that only his vampire eyes could've detected any of those emotions hidden in her face.

In a different situation with Elena, Damon would've done _something_, but he was too full of determination to carry out his plan to worry. Yet there was a nagging feeling-his conscience?-telling him he should not leave Elena in her wallowing state of mind. He mentally shook the thought. She was not Katherine.

Elena felt like crap. She was not sure what emotions she was feeling, but she didn't want to confront her feelings. She was betraying Stefan, but hadn't he already betrayed her by not telling her about Katherine? Damon had treated her...kindly. Oh yes, she had seen that Damon had been wearing a mask of indifference when around her, but she understood Damon somehow. He reached her on some level. When their lips had met, all walls were down, on both sides. It was all so confusing. It also wasn't right. Elena closed her eyes, breathed in deeply through her nostrils, and pulled her fingers through her hair. She was ready to go home and face whatever came next. She just wanted out of the car. Away from Damon. Away from this situation.

Elena had drifted to sleep awhile ago. When Damon was sure she wouldn't wake up, he reached over to wipe the tears from her eyes and stroke her cheeks. His face was crestfallen.

It didn't matter now, though. They were back in Mystic Falls. Damon passed the Welcome sign well over the speed limit. All sadness forgotten, his excitement was building like roller coaster about to reach its peak.

Elena jerked awake. She blinked a few times, then looked around. She was back in the city. She looked at Damon, who looked as though he had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Suspicion returned.

"Damon, where are you taking me?" Elena demanded. She pushed her hair behind her ears.

"So we're back to that again, are we?" asked Damon in a smug but still emotionless voice.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, Damon, what do you want with me?"

"If I were to tell you, that would ruin the surprise and it wouldn't serve my greatest purpose," replied Damon, mysterious and frustrating as ever. Elena crossed her arms, eyes darting towards the door.

"Don't even think of jumping out." Damon warned as the lock clicked.

"What if I do?" Elena retorted. She was sick and tired of being told what to do by Damon. The least he could do is tell her the truth or ask her opinion.

"You wouldn't dare because I would not hesitate to kill you." Damon threatened through his teeth. Okay, he would not actually kill her, but he needed her to get Katherine back. And quite frankly, she wasn't bad company-annoying and sassy at times, but that's what made it fun.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Elena asked sarcastically, not sure if she really meant it. Damon was pissing her off. But being a secretive jerk probably just came with being a vampire.

The car stopped. Finally!

"What're we doing here?" Elena asked. They were in the old church ruins. Above the tomb.

Damon flashed a malicious smile for a second, then replied, "You'll see." He unbuckled his seat belt. "Stay here."

Elena watched as Damon got out of the car. She undid her seatbelt, casually. Her jaw was stubbornly set. She was going to run. She probably wouldn't get far-heck, she knew she was going to get caught-but she wanted to be a nuisance. It didn't hurt to try.

Elena opened the door and cautiously stepped out. She peeked her head around the car to see what Damon was doing. He glanced at her, then went back to opening the trunk. Elena watched him, keeping her curious face on when she could actually feel her body swimming in adrenaline. She nonchalantly looked around the woods, trying to figure the best way to run without drawing Damon's attention.

Elena bolted. Her hair blew behind out behind her and her shoes were starting to get soaked from the messy, wet mass of leaves littering the forest floor. She was pumping her arms, hoping it would help her to run faster. Her breathing became faster and her heart was pounding like a jackhammer because of the exertion.

Then, it happened. Damon was blocking her path. Elena stopped in the spot. She put her hands on her hips and bent over, breathing hard. She wouldn't fight Damon. He just watched her catch her breath. Oh yeah, he was angry. Elena was angry, too, but she was fighting tears again.

"Bad move, Elena," Damon said. His voice was...off.

"What..." Elena started, desperately, angrily, tiredly, and in between breaths "...do you...want...with me...Damon?" She lifted her head as to see him properly. He stared for a brief second, blue eyes flaring.

"I-I want Katherine back." Damon admitted, looking away.

"Oh." Elena was confused. "Why do you need _me_ of all people to help?"

Damon gave her an isn't-it-obvious look. He inclined his head and motioned to back to the old church, "C'mon."

Elena didn't reply. She glared at Damon. "No."

He was at her in an instant. His face was unreadable even though he was literally inches away from her. She thought he was going to bite her neck, rip out her throat. His left hand had an iron grip on Elena's right wrist. He was staring into her eyes, searching for something. He leaned closer. Elena recoiled, flinched back. His eyes moved down to her lips. Elena's heart was fluttering. She didn't know what from.

"Elena," Damon whispered seriously.

Using her left hand, she slapped him. He wasn't expecting that. His head snapped to the side. Damon's eyes were...seething when he looked back at her. He forcefully readjusted his hold from her wrist to her arm and started to tug her-carelessly-behind him. He didn't bother to keep her pace. He even let her get caught on branches.

Elena's eyes looked like an abandoned puppy's; they were wet. She had a fearful pout on her face. She didn't bother to struggle against Damon. She just cried out everytime Damon was too rough.

Once back by the old church, Damon threw Elena to the ground, but with enough force as to not hurt her, just so she would get the message. Elena was in the middle of the witch symbol with the star in a circle. Also in the circle with Elena was the picture of Katherine and the curious paper bag Damon had picked up.

Elena gasped and had a slight sob in her voice when she spoke, "You're going to use me to bring Katherine back, aren't you?"

"Very good, Elena," Damon congratulated. "It's too bad, really. You're much too smart for my brother. But now-" he opened some museum-worthy book and walked over to Elena. He never finished his sentence; he was too concentrated in reading from this mystery book.

"I am sorry, Elena." he suddenly replied, his voice sincere, yet he never looked up from the book. "She's all I want. One hundred and forty six years I have been waiting. So don't take this personally. You _are_ related to her, somehow, you must be." he looked down at her, crumpled. "Please understand." His eyes were begging.

"All for love," Elena whispered to herself. It was amazing, seeing this side of Damon. She might actually start to care for him more if he hadn't been so self-serving.

"It's called the Blood Ceremony," Damon said, eyes glued back in the book. "It shall bring her up from being trapped below with that spell...somehow. I have gathered all that I need for it here-" he indicated the pile by Elena. "And I don't even need a witch to perform this spell."

He appeared at the center of the circle, starting a fire. Except it didn't burn orange and blue, but green. He deposited the contents of the paper bag into it. He muttered what sounded like gibberish, then looked at Elena.

"Give me your hand." Damon demanded. She did so reluctantly, knowing what to expect, but-oddly-feeling no need to resist. His touch was so soft and gentle now like a feather moving along her hand. He bent his head down to her wrist and Elena looked away, feeling his teeth rip into her sensitive skin. What she didn't feel beforehand, though, were the tiny kisses Damon placed, almost in apology and something else still undeveloped. Elena gasped and bit her lip to keep from shrieking. Blood welled up and he dripped it over into the fire.

"Thanks," he said so quietly Elena wasn't sure if she even heard it.

He muttered some more mumbo-jumbo, then finally picked up the accursed picture of Katherine and dropped it into the flames.

The fire cracked, sending sparks flying everywhere. Elena scooted away as fast as she could in a crab-walk position. Damon stood his ground, eyes a little crazed from desparation.

The fire exploded. All was white. Damon was knocked against some tree twenty feet away by the force of it. Elena screamed from wherever she was. The fire was still burning white when Damon looked up.

The flame was so bright even though coming from a now small fire. A silhouetted figure with long hair staggered towards Damon. Damon's eyes widened, his arms outstretched. He couldn't tell who exactly it was.

"Katherine?"

**The End**


End file.
